Everytime
by CatfishSoup
Summary: Every time i dream your there, with your crooked smirk,name calling,teasing... maybe im just crazy.. But, i just can't seem to get you out of my mind.i seem to be breaking slowly but surely breaking


Every time i dream your there, with your crooked smirk,name calling,teasing... maybe im just crazy.. But, i just can't seem to get you out of my mind.

Every time i dream were a couple holding hands walking down a subtle beach.

Every time i awake i see you, i resist the sensation to touch you and make you mine.

Then you look at her.. ariadne, you smile her way and call her darling and love.  
I can't help but feel almost cheated on.

i know it's stupid to have feelings for someone who just teases you and practically calls everyone Darling or love

But i can't seem to sway this feeling every time you look at me when Im quieter than usual.

Then one night when i sleep and dream of you, it turns out to be the worse yet.

You Grab me and Kiss me hungrily, I almost forget that it isn't real

it kills me to think that it isn't real.

_"arthur, darling"_

so i break away from you and jump.

I awake startled, all i hear is the sound of my heart beat in my ears.

I can't seem to bare any longer.. i seem to be breaking slowly but surely breaking

The Next day I can't help but feel sick to see you.

I usually look forward to see you.

but.. Today i just feel sick to my stomach.

I feel you stare at me as i try to ignore or avoid you, but you say nothing.

making me feel sadder.

Ariadne is the first to notice My sickness

She corners me when everyone is leaving the warehouse and asks me if Im alright.

I would usually keep a blank face or even a smirk..

But today.. it hurts to much, i just Frown and don't even notice my tears falling on her shoulder as i cry.

She tells me such soothing words.

_"Don't worry Arthur, it will be okay. i have you. shh"_

It helps, but in reality it just makes me break even more.

so i tell her everything, the dreams my feelings.

She turns out to be more excepting than anyone i have met.

Feeling stupid for letting anyone see my Emotions. She wipes my tears, and kisses my forehead.

_"don't worry. Im here for you Arthur, I will always be here," __  
_  
I can't help but smile at that, then she adds

_"And Eames is here for you too,he cares about you, Your the only one he ever talks about with me and the whole team."_

i can't help but stare at her in shock, _" Eames care about me?"_ i manage to say

_"of course, if he didn't care about you he wouldn't have been asking me,Cobb, Yusuf, or even Saito if he did something wrong, that would make you ignore him."_

i couldn't help but feel like for once i wasn't breaking because of you.

_"i think we should go now"_Ariadne said with her soothing voice _"and you should get your man"_i couldn't but help smiling at that i hugged her thanking her for being there for me.

_"there you are love!"_

me and ariadne broke from our hug and saw Eames standing there, even though he said it politely his eyes told you other wise, he was mad.

we both saw him walk closer to us

_"Love! do you know how many time i texted you! bloody hell!"_ i had forgotten i turned my phone off. but that didn't seem to stop Eames from catching me in a bone crushing hug.

_"and ariadne what are you doing here with MY Darling?"_ i felt his hot breathe hit my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

She smiled_" i was about to leave,"_ as she gathered her sweater and then added quickly_"theres lube in the cabinet over there."_ and she was gone with a wink and a smile.

i smiled at her antics, but then remembered Eames.. the present

_"Love, why where you ignoring me? "_ Eames whispered to my ear as he kissed my neck, i couldn't suppress a moan _"i was avoiding you because..."_i stopped raising my hands to hug him back _" i have dreams.. of me and you, were together simple walks in the beach or a hug or two.. but yesterday when i dreamt you grabbed me and kissed me. i-i loved it.. but it pained to know that it wasn't real. i love you Eames"_ i couldn't help but spill my true feelings.

i felt him pull back 'No.. he's going to leave me' i started to feel tears forming.

_"why didn't you tell me? i love you more than anything arthur"_ I felt his hands grab my face _" i have always loved you. it pained me to see you ignoring me Darling" _

i opened my eyes not realizing i closed them, i did the only thing possible i closed the gap between us.

_"maybe we should go to my apartment mmm love?"_ i couldn't help but smile _"sure, but wait let me get the errr lube Ariadne was talking about"_ i squeaked out as i felt eames tap my ass.

opening the cabinet i saw a letter;To Arthur ****

it read: Arthur if your grabbing this lube it must mean you and Eames finally got together and are about to fuc- have sexual intercourse, here are also some condoms we hope you guys have a great time ;)****

P.S it was ariadne's idea to get the strawberry lube for you.****

P.S.S, Saito wrote the F word. i just tried to erase it sorry about that ****

-sincerely Ariadne,Cobbs,Saito, and yusuf 3

i felt my ears grow red..

but took the lube and condoms got my coat and suitcase and left with Eames holding hands.

I awake smiling thinking about our Lovely night to see you sleeping, i can't help but peck your nose making your face scrunch up and mutter _'rough night tired...arthur.. flexible... love'__  
_  
I smile suppressing a laugh, getting up slightly limping. searching my coat for my cellphone.

i turn it on, straight away i feel it vibrate like 30 times in under 4 minutes. i check finding all of them are Eames and the newest ones from Ariadne, Cobbs, Yusuf, and even Saito 'she must've told'

From Eames3****

To Arthur****

Love! what did i do!:( TEXT BACKKKKK!3**  
**  
i smiled reading his messages then i feel a vibrate signaling a new message.

From Eames3****

To Arthur****

Can you come back to bed? its cold with out you33333 **  
**P.S [[Big papa loves you;)))))]]]

i turned to see Eames smiling me and padding the bed.

_"Love this bed won't get warm with only one person" _

_"alright.. Big papa" _

Now Everytime i Dream were together Kissing and holding hands, Because i know when i wake up you will be mine too

3

Fin


End file.
